Duelists of the Barriers
by thisissparta789789
Summary: [Post-Rebellion] After observing Madoka and her friends play Duel Monsters, Homura hatches a plan to break Madoka, and finally gain dominance over her, while also taking care of those pesky friends of hers. But Madoka isn't going to take that. Not one bit. [Rated T for Character Death, Violence, Swearing, and Gore.]


_Date: June 2, 2028_

_Place: Mitakihara City._

As the school bell chime rang at Mitakihara Junior High School, 2 students were sitting around a desk. THe 2 had been playing a fascinating game for the past few minutes.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," a blue-haired girl said. "It's your turn."

Kyoko Sakura, a red-haired girl that was a grade higher than her opponent, Sayaka Miki, looked at the cards in her hand. She thought for a few moments before another girl approached, Hitomi Shizuki.

She said, "Hey, Kyoko-chan, what are you 2 playing?"

Annoyed, Kyoko replied, "Don't tell me ya don't know, it's Duel Monsters."

"What's that?"

"Well then, sit back and watch."

Hitomi backed away as Madoka Kaname, a relatively new student to the school, said, "I remember this game from my days in America. I even have a deck of my own, though I could never win against most players."

Meanwhile, Kyoko tuned a Junk Synchron with Archfiend Mirror to Synchro Summon Junk Synchron, with 2300 attack. Synchro Monsters had, by now, become relatively common amongst players. It was widely expected that Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation would be releasing a new type of monster soon. "Alright," Kyoko said. "Sayaka, it's your turn."

"Great," Sayaka replied. "My turn... I will tune Defender of the Ice Barrier and 7 Coloured Fish to summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, with 2500 Attack. It easily destroys your Junk Warrior, and it ends this duel."

"Wha-?! You played that card like it was nothing. You should at least try to intimidate me first."

Then, Madoka said, "Umm... Could I duel Kyoko? I mean, if she has nothing else to do."

"Sure," Kyoko replied. "Let's duel."

Meanwhile, across the room, a dark-haired girl watched them with contempt. She thought, _"What an odd game. It's dumb how people place such high bets on it. Then again... This could be my chance!"_

* * *

After school, the same dark-haired girl walked alongside a creature named Kyubey. It said, "Homura, you aren't serious. A game could be your key to getting Madoka?"

"Yes," said Homura. "She seems to like the game in this universe. If I beat her at it, she will be weak enough to be mine. This plan is flawless."

After talking, they split up. Homura went to a shop and bought a deck of the cards used in the game. Meanwhile, Kyubey got to work, resurrecting several witches and giving them instructions.

Homura's plan was simple: The witches were to eliminate Madoka's friends one by one, and then Homura would take care of Madoka herself.

* * *

Madoka was walking to class the next day when she noticed that the girl named Homura was watching her. She wondered why before arriving at her classroom.

During lunch break, she talked more to Kyoko and Sayaka more. She mentioned how her mother had introduced her to the game and how a friend of hers owned a game shop.

"Well then," Kyoko replied. "Do you think we can go over there after school?"

"Sure," Madoka replied. "That would be great!"

Homura, in the meantime, thought, _"That shop... I think I've visited it before!"_

* * *

The group visited the shop shortly after school. Madoka greeted her mother's friend, a woman named Kayo Kita. She said, "Well, Madoka-san, I see you brought friends."

"Yeah," Madoka replied. "They also play Duel Monsters."

Kyoko said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoko Sakura."

Sayaka said, "My name is Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi said, "My name is Hitomi Shizuki."

Kayo simply replied, "Well then, nice to meet all of you as well."

Then, the door opened again.

Everyone turned around. Madoka said, "It's... Homura-chan?"

Kyoko said, "How can we help the class stoic?"

"I believe I came here before," said Homura. "I have begun playing the game."

Kyoko said, "Wait, you play Duel Monsters? Great, we got another player!"

Kayo said, "Oh yeah, I saw you here yesterday. You were... Homura Akemi, is that correct?"

Homura nodded and said, "I'd like to play. After all, I'm new."

Madoka said, "You can play with us!"

Homura smiled and said, "Why thank you, Madoka."

Madoka thought, _"That's odd. She seems totally different than when she first led me to the nurse's office when I first came back to Japan. Maybe she isn't so bad."_

* * *

After several hours of dueling, the group split up and went home.

Unbeknownst to them, Homura's 1st Deck contained a powerful Synchro monster called the Dark End Dragon. She had hid it at her home.

She then received a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. She was greeted by a brunette with glasses and a black school uniform. She said, in a somewhat noticeable German accent, "Hello there, Homura."

Homura stood back and asked, "How do you know my name?!"

"I am Patricia," said the girl. "You may remember me from that one timeline where you and Madoka fought me. Back then, I had a bunch of arms in weird places, and I looked rather creepy."

"You," said Homura. "You are a witch?!"

"That's right. Kyubey resurrected a few of us into human forms. He, or she, or whoever Kyubey is, sent me to grab a deck you built to duel against Madoka."

"Well, I suppose you could use this deck I made. I've made 3 of them so far. This one contains the Dark End Dragon, a powerful Synchro monster." Homura presented the deck to Patricia. "Besides, do you know how to play the game?"

"Yeah. Kyubey ingrained a massive amount of card playing skills and the rules of Duel Monsters into our heads when he resurrected us. He also gave us this." Patricia then showed Homura a duel disk in its off position. "You might want one of these."

* * *

The next day, Madoka and her friends were walking back to Kayo's shop when they noticed that no one was inside.

This surprised them. Madoka went inside and found a note on the countertop. It read:

_**I have Kayo.**_

_**Meet me at the old warehouse next to the Apple store in the centre of town if you want to pick her up.**_

Madoka immediately shouted, "Kayo's been kidnapped!"

* * *

Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Hitomi all ran to the location described by the note. On the way there, they bumped into Mami Tomoe, an acquaintance of Kyoko that used to play Duel Monsters, but had retired several months before. Kyoko said, "Mami-san, this is an emergency. You need to come with us."

"Okay then," Mami replied. "You can count on me." She then joined the group.

Madoka immediately ran up to the warehouse doors, but found them to be locked. Kyoko immediately said, "Stand back, everyone."

She then transformed and broke the door down with her spear.

Madoka immediately ran inside and found Kayo, dead from a stab wound to the head. Kyoko said, "By Jesus Christ himself, what is this?!"

Madoka immediately collapsed and began crying. Patricia then walked in and said, "You're a little late."

Sayaka replied, "You piece of shit! What did you do to Kayo?!"

"We simply dueled, and we placed each other's lives as the bet. I guess my deck was too powerful."

Kyoko replied, "Who are you?!"

"My name," Patricia replied. "Is Patricia. I serve Homura Akemi."

Hitomi said, 'Homura-chan?! She did this?!"

"Not quite. She simply gave me instructions to do this."

Madoka then stood up. She felt a pressure in her chest and said, "No. I won't let you get away."

She then glowed with the force of a thousand burning suns. Everyone else shielded their eyes while being amazed at what was happening.

Then, a single, blinding flash appeared.

When everybody opened their eyes, Madoka wad no longer present. Instead, there stood a young woman with long, flowing pink hair, golden eyes, and a white dress. She said sternly, "Patricia, I will never forgive you for your actions. If you survive, tell Homura that I am ready for her."

Patricia said, "Fine." All of a sudden, a giant arena rose up. It contained a field and 2 stands, one red and one blue. Patricia said, "We will duel with this arena. Life points will be set at 4000, and the first to hit 0 loses."

They both got on their stands. Madoka stood on the Red stand while Patricia stood on the Blue stand. After shuffling their decks, both said, "Let's duel!"

* * *

"I will make the first move." Patricia said. "I summon Battlestorm, with 1700 attack!"

Battlestorm then appeared on the holographic field, much to the amazement of everybody watching. They had never seen such things in person. Kyoko said, "I've seen this on TV, but never right in front of me. It's amazing!"

Sayaka said, "Come on, Madoka!"

"I then set 1 card," Patricia said. "And end my turn."

Madoka replied. It's my turn. I summon Arcana Force VII-The Chariot, with 1700 attack. Due to its effect, I must flip a coin."

Madoka then formed a coin out of thin air and tossed it. If it landed on Heads, it would give her the option to take control of a monster The Chariot destroyed by battle this turn. If it landed on tails, The Chariot had to be returned to the hand.

It landed on Heads. Patricia looked with worry, but said, "That doesn't concern me. Both of our monsters' attacks are the same anyway."

"Not quite," said Madoka. "I equip The Chariot with Lucky Iron Axe, increasing its attack to 2200. Now, **attack!**"

The Chariot destroyed Battlestorm. Madoka decided to activate The Chariot's effect, and took control of it. She then attacked Patricia directly with Battlestorm.

_**MADOKA: 4000**_

_**PATRICIA: 1800**_

Madoka then said, "I activate Pot of Greed to allow me to draw 2 more cards. I then end my turn."

At the beginning of Patricia's turn, she activated Swords of Revealing Light, blocking Madoka from attacking her for 3 turns. She then summoned Vorse Raider, with 1900 attack, and activated her set card, Blast with Chain. It increased Vorse Raider's attack to 2400. It also allowed Patricia to destroy 1 monster on the field if Vorse Raider was destroyed.

"Attack!" Patricia exclaimed. Vorse Raider easily destroyed Battlestorm. Madoka then activated her set card, Call of the Haunted, bringing Battlestorm back.

_**MADOKA: 3800**_

_**PATRICIA: 1800**_

Patricia said, "What can you do? You can't attack, and even if you could, my monster has a higher attack than any of your monsters."

Madoka thought, _"She's right. I can't do crap right now. I need to draw a card that can be useful to me."_

To begin her turn, Madoka switched all of her monsters to defense position and set 1 monster. She then set 1 other card and quietly ended her turn.

Mami thought, _"This is not good. Patricia has basically locked down Madoka. She can't do anything. If Patricia manages to bring out more monsters, Madoka's done for."_

Patricia then went. She summoned Cherry Inmato, a low-level tuner with 700 attack. Patricia then activated Double Summon. She then summoned out Archfiend Mirror, with 700 attack. She then said, "This is your end, Madoka."

She then exclaimed, "Go, Dark End Dragon!" She then tuned all 3 monsters on her field and summoned Dark End Dragon, with 2600 attack.

"What?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Oh no!" said Kyoko.

"Now," Patricia said. "Dark End Dragon, attack!"

Dark End Dragon destroyed Battlestorm. Luckily, Madoka lost no life points, but she looked in fear at what had just transpired.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," said Patricia. "Now what, Madoka? What can you possibly do to turn your fortunes around?! Who can stop me now? **Who?!**"


End file.
